when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lê Cốc Đài Phương
"There's Lê Cốc Đài Phương! She's a Vietnamese cup girl! Now she wanted to get mad at Anthony Tasse for being such a colonist, just when France is responsible for colonizing Indochina, which consists of modern-day Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia. Also, I'm thankful that my country isn't colonized by an European power for a long time, but I fear that this girl wanted to kick Tasse's butt for having her country under French control two centuries ago." --Su Ji-Hoon, Rivalry Over Colonialism Lê Cốc Đài Phương, also known as Ly Ruou Phuong by French troops and Anthony Tasse in Anti-French Resistance War (as First Indochina War),is female Viet Minh cup soldier serving for Viet Minh,later become a Vietnamese cup veteran (or last Viet Minh Soldier),was former enemy of Anthony Tasse,was the cup soldier lived in Inkwell Isle,was Ho Chi Minh's patriotic loyalist,was new General Chưan's comrade and was the cup soldier of Cuphead,Mugman,Yamato Kappu,Mr. Chén,Ms. Chalice,Cup character and Team Magic School Bus. In World War III,she is very love her Vietnamese culture and Vietnamese patriotic traditional like General Chen that she could join Cuphead,Mugman and Ms. Chalice for starting delete The Devil's deal but she will against Indochina colonial mode of Anthony Tasse in formerly for support Viet Minh and People's Army of Vietnam. Also,she will remember her country after she remembered the victory of Viet Minh soldiers in Battle of Dien Bien Phu,year 1954. She is based on past Vietnamese cartoon styled cup,1930s cartoon style cup (mostly based on a different Vietnamese chalice),unlike Ms. Chalice because she speaking Vietnamese and look like different cup character.Also,she is a Vietnamese cup character that she was born in Vietnam. Before Anti-French Resistance War,she was born in Thanh Hoa,Vietnam. Her poor family are very gentle to Vietnamese peoples and their peasants when French Indochina colonials are controlling her country.Later,she studied her Vietnamese languages and English languages that she loved her country's patriotic. Later,French invaders came and destroyed her village,burn houses making her being revenge to enemies when she was young. Her mother died by French invaders,so she and her father run away to Ha Noi for live with some Vietnamese civilians.Also,she draw her own Vietnamese arts that she can draw some Viet Minh Soldiers and national heroes when she is patriotic artist.Later,she being grow up and study Ho Chi Minh Thought after French soldiers killed her father when he is a patriotic soldier. In Anti-French Resistance War,she joined People's Army of Vietnam and become a guerilla member of General Vo Nguyen Giap.Also,she had killed an French soldiers by her guerrilla smarts and she will arrives in resistance base of General Vo Nguyen Giap. In Battle of Dien Bien Phu,she leading her own comrades to assault and attack at Anthony Tasse's teammate and French troops.And then she and her comrades assaulted French fortress group and kill some French soldiers.Also,she found Anthony Tasse and his teammates,so she and her comrades against them.Also,she starting use melee weapons to attack Anthony Tasse.But strange magics to making her comrades and his teammates being sent into Inkwell Isle One.With making her and Anthony Tasse being sent into Inkwell Isle Three but she never to be into old by strange magic did. And will happen to she and him : fighting each other in Inkwell Isle Three because of their conflict. Later,only stopped their conflict that Preschool Girls,Team Magic School Bus,Cuphead characters and Cup characters,especially General Chén and Vietnamese characters can speak Vietnamese to her for making her stop beat Anthony Tasse.And she remembered and choose General Chén as her new comrade because of love Vietnamese patriotic.Soon,she become one part of support Cuphead and Mugman in Second Inkwell Isle War but she will keep wear Viet Minh military uniform and a Viet Minh pith helmet from First Indochina War and Battle of Dien Bien Phu. In USRAC War,she become one guerrilla comrade of Cuphead and Mugman that she will support General Chen to complete Inkwell Isle into innocent island when everyone in Inkwell Isle aren't serving for Ruby Rose.She and him will rescue to become patriotic of Inkwell Isle with join Inkwell Isle Girls.Also,she won't like Ruby Rose because Vo Nguyen Giap better than her when she watched her country loved him. After USRAC War,she become a Vietnamese cup veteran when Viet Cong,Tay Son Nation and some modern Vietnamese soldiers (mostly serving for USRAC) found her for making her being awarded about her past.Later,she successful become new supporter of Cuphead and Mugman. Also,she buy an baguettes from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie for making Banh Mi (Vietnamese version) and Pho soups for making celebrate to Cuphead bosses,Cup characters,General Chén and Anthony Tasse in celebrate Vietnam's victory day to remember Battle of Dien Bien Phu. And she could draw portrait arts on Viet Minh Soldiers,Ho Chi Minh,Vietnamese woman,Viet Cong guerrillas,etc....before Liberation of Saigon but she even draw arts on female Vietnamese soldiers,Inkwell Isle Girls and every girls In Carlitian War and before Resistance-Confederation War,she studied Ho Chi Minh Thought and go to remember Vo Nguyen Giap with General Chén that they will remember both Vo Nguyen Giap and Ho Chi Minh.And then she use her guerilla warfare with the help of General Chen to making enemies getting weak.And making Resistance use guerrilla warfare from her and him. After Carlitian War and during Resistance-Confederation War,Ethan Cupliter were normal but she will making him choose to help Cuphead and Mugman against enemies when they were found countries in Inkwell Isle with help General Chen (because she loved her comradeship and patriotic) and Cala Maria (because she loved Cala Maria's medusa mode). After Resistance-Confederation War,she become guerilla veteran that she is very good at guerilla tactic and advanced ambush to kill enemies.Also,she will become the member of Viet Cong and USRAC.And she will keep to use her Vietnamese patriotic to make herself help patriotic of Inkwell Isle. In Siege of Kassala,she will starting to make enemies getting ambushed by guerrilla warfare that she is very strong at use guerilla warfare and advanced attack like Viet Cong guerrillas and Mr. Chen.And she will attack at Maoism of PLA (because she hate China hurt her people from 1979) and Nazi Union. In Operation Buttertoast,she is very smart that she will make more guerilla tactic and smart tactic so as to making Buttertoast Alliance,some female soldiers,Ms. Chalice and Inkwell Isle Girls allow use her guerilla tactical to against at Tabuu in their fight. After Siege of Kassala,she is true guerilla member of Inkwell Isle Girls that she had lived in Inkwell Isle and making more contribution about her guerilla victory.And become one part of Ms. Chalice's allies. In combat fight and tactic,she is very guerrilla and love Vietnamese patriotic,with can use her guerilla tactic,very good at use her bamboo melee weapons,use her finger gun skills like Cuphead and Ms. Chalice but she will protect Cala Maria as her giant comrade in Inkwell Isle.Also,she will have her own skills to attack at enemies but he can use her guerilla troop to attack at enemies. In weapons from Cuphead game,she will use AUL Peashooter (upgraded from Cuphead's Peashooter),AUV Spread (upgraded from Cuphead's Spread),Blast Chaser (upgraded from Cuphead's Chaser),AVG Roundabout (upgraded from Cuphead's Roundabout) and Flame Change (upgraded from Cuphead's Change).In Super skill from Cuphead game,she will use skill : Energy Beam,both Invincibility and Giant Ghost from Cuphead game but she created her own skill : Bamboo Rain Attack. In her main weapon,she will use her scoped Mosin-Nagant,PPSH-41 submachine gun,M1911,MAS-49 rifle,a combat knife and her bamboo melee weapons like Thánh Gióng use his bamboo to kill invaders for her patriotic;help both Cala Maria,Inkwell Isle Girls and General Chén but later use AK-47,K-50M submachine gun and Dragunov SVD if she joined Inkwell Isle Girls. In Anti-French Resistance War and Battle of Dien Bien Phu if in her past to WW3 or joined General Chen,she will use Viet Minh's Bazooka,Guntō,TT-33,Stechkin automatic pistol,P-64 CZAK,M1935,AKM,SKS,MAS-49 rifle,Vz. 58,SVT-40,M91/30 rifle,MAS-36 rifle,Type 56,MAT-49 submachine gun,K-50M submachine gun,DShK heavy machine gun,RPD light machine gun,ZB vz. 26 light machine gun,Molotov cocktail,F1 grenade,RPG-40 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade,RPG-7,9K32 Strela-2,LPO-50 Flamethrower,82-PM-41 and a combat knife. To modern time and WW3,she will use weapons from People's Army of Vietnam,which they are : CZ-82,Makarov pistol,CornerShot,Micro Uzi,Uzi Pro,IWI ACE,AK-74M,IWI Tavor TAR-21,CSCĐ weapons,Vietnamese homemade weapons,CAR-15,PM-63,Dragunov SVD (mostly use),Orsis Т-5000M,PK machine gun,RPK machine gun,M203,M79,PM-43,MATADOR,a combat knife of special forces,a MP5 and an grenades. In battle,not only can attack enemies with help both Cala Maria and Ms. Chalice,she can take her guerrilla warfare and guerrilla tactics to ambush at enemies as well.Also,she will attack at enemies by his finger bullets and his firearms. Now she will fight for herself,General Chén,Vietnamese Patriotic,Inkwell Isle,People's Army of Vietnam,Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, North Vietnamese veterans,Viet Minh,Cuphead,Mugman,Anthony Tasse,Ms. Chalice,Ethan Cupliter,Vo Nguyen Giap,Ho Chi Minh and Vietnam (not serving for past South Vietnam anymore),Lewis Cuper,Cuphead bosses,Mr. Palayok,Cala Maria,Viet Cong,Unified Soviet Red Assault Command,Inkwell Isle Girls and Grand Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:First Indochina War Characters Category:Inkwell Isle (characters) Category:Inkwell Isle Girls Members Category:Viet Minh Characters Category:Vietnamese (characters) Category:Vietnamese Characters Category:Artists